Five Nights in Undertale
by ShadowSora53
Summary: When Sans and Frisk get a job in the local Freddy Fazbear's, they encounter things that no one expected. (Taken from my Wattpad account of the same name) Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A few notes:**  
 **1: This takes place after a pacifist ending, but with my own little twist (because I can never follow the norm). The twist you will read about soon.**  
 **2: I know some characters may be OOC. I'm still new to Undertale.**  
 **3\. I know this seems like a stupid and crazy idea, but those are my favorite kind.**  
 **4\. Frisk, in this fic anyways, is a girl. And around 16. Chara doesn't identify as any gender.**  
 **Now, get to reading.**

"SANS! GET OVER HERE!" Said skeleton sighed. It had been 11 years since the monsters had come from the surface. 11 years since Frisk had defeated Asgore, then Flowey, and then Asriel (which Sans did secretly remember, just never let on). All using the power of friendship and her **DETERMINATION**.

 _'11 years since the resets... and the genocides...'_ Sans, being one of few who could remember the past timelines, could still remember all the resets and different timelines it had took to get their happy ending. But now, the monsters were living peacefully alongside humans... mostly. And everyone had settled in. Mettaton had become an idol on the surface, Toriel had become a teacher, Undyne had become a fitness instructor (and a strict one, Sans noted), Alphys a scientist, Papyrus a chef, and Sans... Well... He hadn't really thought about what he would do. He mostly did odd jobs and lazed around the house.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted again. Sans shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, where he saw a teenage Frisk talking to the last monster the gang had brought up: Flowey. Sans, even after 11 years, still hadn't completely trusted the flower. But at least he couldn't cause any trouble up here. The flower was currently sitting in a pot. Sans paid the flower little mind, and instead focused on Frisk. He felt proud having watched her grow up. Of course, she still had her blue pants and blue and purple striped shirt as her favorite attire. That hadn't changed. Sans smiled, and turned to address his brother.

"yo, pap, what's up?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT." Papyrus replied. "REMEMBER? FRISK APPLIED FOR A JOB. AND IT STARTS TONIGHT."

"riiiiight." Sans replied. He had, in actuality, completely forgotten about that.

"WELL, I THOUGHT IT OVER, AND CAME TO THE DECISION THAT YOU SHOULD JOIN HER. YOU KNOW, AND ACTUALLY BE USEFUL FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF LAZING AROUND MAKING PUNS." Sans looked at Frisk for backup, but the teen just shook her head. He then, quite surprisingly, looked to Flowey for help.

"Nope." The flower said in his two-pitched voice. "Not helping you out of this one." Sans sighed.

"fine. i'll take the stupid job."

"GREAT!" Papyrus smiled. "I WILL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN YOU TWO RETURN TOMORROW." And with that, Frisk carried Flowey up to her room and Sans used a shortcut to get back to his lab Underground. He wrote some notes down, and short-cut back to Ebott city and wandered till sunset, when he walked home. Later that night, at 11:30 or so, the skeleton was following Frisk to her new job.

"so, kiddo, where exactly are ya workin'?" Sans asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

"First off," Frisk started, "I'm not a kid anymore. Second, it's at this pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's. I'm working night shift." Another thing Sans noted about Frisk was that she was much more talkative. He smiled, grinning at how much Frisk had changed, yet stayed the same. The two eventually found the place they were looking for. They entered, and found their way to the night guard's office just as the clock struck midnight...


	2. Chapter 2

Sans sighed. 3 minutes into the shift and he was already bored out of his mind. From what he had observed, this pizzeria had 3 working animatronics, and one that was shut down. The skeleton didn't really feel like questioning why. He just wanted to get the job done. Frisk, meanwhile, was looking for some sort of computer to monitor the cameras. She found a tablet with the time, and what appeared to be a power meter, with a usage meter right below it. She assumed that this was what the cameras were watched with, and hit the power button. The screen powered on, with the usage meter increasing by one. Frisk clicked through the various cameras, until she eventually found the show stage. On it were a brown bear, a yellow... chicken?, and a purple bunny. She clicked over to another camera, and this one had a closed curtain. She observed the name: Pirate Cove.

 _'Cool. A pirate-themed animatronic'_ Frisk thought. The duo were then startled by a phone ringing. It rang a few times, until it stopped, and a voice played through it. Frisk, who was busy looking through the cameras, only picked up bits and pieces of the phone call. She heard about a "night mode" the animatronics had and conserving power. Sans, who had been surprisingly paying attention to the call, became worried once the man read the legal notice.

 _'fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. upon discovery that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned, and the carpets have been replaced. heh, that seems slightly illegal. but, the important thing is, what here would cause injury or death?'_ This question filled Sans' mind as he heard the phone make the click sound of someone hanging up. Frisk, who was scrolling through the cameras, noticed that the bunny wasn't on the stage.

 _'That's weird. I could have sworn that he was there when I first looked there.'_ Frisk then felt a presence coming from the left door, and put the tablet down to check it out. She noticed two buttons next to the door. One labeled "DOOR" and the other labeled "LIGHT." She pushed the one for the light, and a light in the hall flickered to life. Once it did, she jumped, as the bunny that had previously been on stage was now at her door. In a fight or flight reaction, she slammed her hand down on the door button, and a blast door crashed down, effectively sealing the animatronic from getting in. Sans, who was still lost in thought, jumped at the loud bang.

"what was that!" He looked to Frisk, who hit turned the light back on. Outside the window, the bunny was staring at the two. It glared at Frisk, before walking away. Frisk, noticing her power was now at about 80% and it was only 1AM, opened the door and turned the light off.

"Sans, Can you check the other door?" Frisk asked. Said skeleton nodded, and turned the light on. When he did, he found the yellow chicken staring at him from the window. He pushed the door button, and winced at the sound. The chicken, realizing that it wasn't going to get in, left. Sans then opened the door. The two repeated this process of checking the doors until a bell chimed. Distracted by the animatronics, they hadn't been paying attention to the time. Frisk sighed, and Sans wiped some sweat from his skull. "That was tiring." Frisk said, exhausted. Sans nodded, and turned to her.

"kid, go home and get some rest. and do **not** mention this to anyone. i'm going to look into this place a bit." Frisk nodded, and Sans used a shortcut to take them back to Toriel's house.

* * *

 **A/N: So, thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed the story. Sorry I haven't updated on here, but I was busy with school and visiting family. However, if you want to read ahead, this is on my Wattpad profile under the same name. My name on Wattpad is also the same as on here. Anyways, now for the reviews.**

 **Hamster22: Thanks for the advice. I did what you suggested, and I think that it works much better. Also, glad you like it and good sans pun.**

 **Thank you to Hamster22 and coe mcgraph for favoriting the story.**

 **Thank you to Hamster 22, coe mcgraph, Justicecats, Parallel Parabox, Transfanforlife, anthenamoon, and sceera 1 for following the story.**

 **Until next chapter, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgot to add this before, but Shard and Alex, two characters mentioned in this chapter, are from another story of mine: Emerald Green, Shattered Throughout Time. Go check it out if you want to know about them. It's on my Wattpad. And yes, I just copy and pasted the author's note from Wattpad onto here. Finally, due to extreme laziness, I will not be thanking individuals, due to the amount of follows this story seems to have gotten (too lazy to go through 17 of them XD), so I will thank you all. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate it all, and am glad that this story is getting recognized here as well. Also, if you want to read ahead, everything is on my Wattpad. Along with a few more series.**

~Sans POV (Third Person)~

Sans was annoyed. And tired. And that was not a good combination. It was currently 1 in the afternoon, and he had barely slept. Which was new for him. Why hadn't he slept? Well, it was because he couldn't stop thinking about what the phone guy said. He hadn't caught the whole message (he knew Frisk hadn't either), and wanted to know what at the Pizzeria could cause harm enough for the phone guy to even bring it up. So, to fix that problem, he decided to visit an old friend...

~A few streets away from the group's house~

Shard Opal had made a nice life for himself back on the surface. He had found a family that not only took him in as a child, but bought him his own house to live in once he was a teenager. He of course had to pay for the bills, but the house had been paid off quite quickly, so there wasn't that to worry about. And he was also able to split the cost with his roommate, Alex. The two shared the house, and therefore both helped pay the bills. When not in school, Alex would switch between doing odd jobs and working as the waiter at a cafe in their general vicinity and Shard would work at Grillby's. Today had been one of his days off. And he had hoped to enjoy it first by watching TV, then going on a little trip up Mt. Ebott. What he hadn't planned for, however, was an old friend dropping by. Shard heard the doorbell ring as he was putting on his hiking jeans.

"Just a moment!" He shouted. He put on a belt, and rushed to the door, nearly killing himself on the coffee table in the center of the living room. He opened the door, and jumped when he saw Sans.

"Hey, Shard." Shard, once recovered, stood up.

"Yo! What's up, Sans?"

"Well, Frisk got a job recently, and I'm accompanying her."

"Really?" Shard sounded surprised. "Where is it?"

"Freddy Fazbear's." Shard paled.

"O-oh."

"Yeah. Some guy left a message for us last night, and mentioned that we could get injured or die. And that wouldn't be a skele- **ton** of fun, would it?" Shard sighed at the pun.

"And I'm guessing you want to know why?"

"Yep." Was all Sans replied. Shard sighed.

"Well, come on in. I'll tell you." Sans teleported onto Shard's couch, and the teen just closed the door and walked over to a beanbag near a gaming console. He sat in it, and inhaled. "Okay. So, here's the story. Long story short, in the late 80's, around 87 I think, a pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's, experienced a tragedy. One of the animatronics, Foxy, well a newer version of the one that had existed in the past, bit off the frontal lobe of a child. This became known as "The Bite of '87." This incident, along with a string of child murders by one of the night guards previously, completely ruined the company. They closed all of their pizzeria's, and scrapped all of the "newer" animatronics. Then, in the '90s, the company revived the pizzeria with refurbished versions of the old animatronics. However, due to lack of popularity and a few strange night guard disappearances, it closed soon after. Fast forward past a Horror Attraction based on the entire history of the pizzeria chain and to the present, it reopened with the old animatronics. But the strange thing is that the phone call you described is the same one mentioned by a former employee of Fazbear's from the '90s. I think his name was Mike something." Shard paused. "Anyways, what's important is that it's rumored that the animatronics are possessed by the spirits of the murdered children. And that they hunt the night guards, hoping one will be their murderer." Sans, who's pupils had disappeared back when Shard mentioned child murders, shuddered.

"D-damn. Didn't think that the place had such a dark history. Well, thanks for this. It will help for tonight. I'll tell Frisk this stuff when I get home, if they haven't found out themselves, that is." Sans was about to walk out, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sans." Shard's expression was unusually serious. "That place is dangerous. Now, I know that we both made Frisk promise never to  
SAVE or RESET ever again, but I think that her SAVE ability will help. I can't have you two go dying now, can I?" Sans smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them about it."

"Okay... Well, see ya Sans."

"See ya, kid." And with that, Sans teleported away, leaving a fuming Shard. Said teen just roughly grabbed his signature jacket, which was literally the same as the one from the Underground only a few sizes larger, slammed the door, locked said door, and walked towards Mt. Ebott.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: in this story -"this is a text"-**

Sans and Frisk prepared to enter the pizzeria for their second night on the job. Sans thought back to the conversation he had with Shard earlier. As the two made their way to the security office, Sans felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, and saw a text from Shard.

-"Hey Sans. Watch out for Foxy tonight. He's the animatronic in Pirate's Cove. Watch his camera, and if he's gone, immediately close the left door. Also, when you get to the Office, MAKE SURE FRISK SAVES. If these animatronics get you, it could, and probably will, result in death by being stuffed in an animatronic suit."-

Sans felt a chill go down his back.  
"Hey, kiddo, ya might want to save when we get to the office." Frisk looked at him, confused.  
"Why?" Sans gave a blank-socket stare.  
"These animatronics will kill us if we get caught." His eyes returned to normal. "And I would make a pun about that, but I don't really have a skele-ton of those right now." He winked, and Frisk burst out laughing, despite the severity of the situation.  
"Okay, okay. We're here now, so I'll save." Frisk closed her eyes, and concentrated. Soon, a small golden star appeared in front of her. _'The thought of surviving the week fills you with DETERMINATION.'_ Frisk felt a save file being created, and grimaced, remembering the hell she went through in the Underground.

 **"What... Afraid I'll kill all of your friends again?"** Frisk's eyes widened at the voice. It was a voice that had brought them all of the hell of the resets. All of the genocide timelines. All the torment.  
"Ch-Chara!?" Sans froze when he heard that name. The name that had haunted his nightmares ever since the monsters had arrived to the surface. Sans' left eye flashed cyan, and he stared at Frisk, seeing the demonic child holding onto them. He flashed Frisk's soul blue. Frisk was barely affected, used to training with Sans on a regular basis and this being one of his usual attacks, but the same could not be said for Chara. The demon crashed to the floor, an audible sound being heard, but not drowning out the metallic running heard in the east hall. Sans thought back to his texts with Shard, and immediately ran to the door, closing it. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard, and a fist pounding on the door. Metallic footsteps could be heard walking away, and Sans sighed with relief, but immediately tensed up when he saw Frisk. Or what appeared like Frisk. However the teen girl in front of him had a noticeably larger chest, a green striped sweatshirt, rosy cheeks, and black eyes with red irises.  
 **"Hiya, Sans. Been a while, hasn't it?"** Sans stared at the teen in front of him.  
 _'What's their plan...?'_ Chara, who was playing with a knife she had found... somewhere, used the tip of the blade to close the right door, and threw another knife to open the left. Sans heard an angry bird chirping, and used his magic eye to look out the right window, where he saw an angry Chica. But for a moment, a fast enough one to make Sans question whether he was hallucinating, Chica turned into a yellow haired young girl. Sans wrote it off as a hallucination, and stared at the genocidal demon in front of him.  
"What are you doing, Chara?"  
 **"Why, helping, of course."** Chara gave a off-putting smile, and Sans glared.  
"Just give Frisk their body back." Chara giggled.  
 **"Now, Sansy, why would I do that~?"** Chara then vanished, and Frisk was in their place. **"Hm. Didn't expect you to take control so soon. Oh well, there's always next time~! Better watch your back, Frisk... Sansy..."** And with that, Chara vanished into the recesses of Frisk's mind. She sighed with relief.  
"Well, glad that's over." Frisk then heard running, and saw a blur of red behind Sans. "Sans, look out!" Using the knife Chara had pulled out, Frisk threw it at the blur, which she deduced as Foxy. But it hit too late, as a jaw clamped down onto Sans' skull. He looked at Frisk, in both shock and pain, before turning to dust. Frisk just stood there, numb. She didn't register Foxy dragging her to the back room, nor the animatronics stuffing her in a Fazbear suit. In fact, she didn't register anything until time rewound back to 12:00. She shook her head, disoriented, and broke down crying. Sans, having not experienced death for a while, was shaken, but otherwise fine. He walked over to the sobbing Frisk, and hugged her.  
"Shh, it's okay kiddo. I'm right here. Glad I made you save, right?" Frisk nodded, and took the security pad. "Hey kiddo." Frisk looked at the big boned skeleton. "Try not to scroll through the cameras tonight. Just watch Foxy, alright?" Frisk nodded, her voice sore from crying, and noticed that the fox was gone. She was about to tell Sans, but he had already noticed. He closed the door, and could hear an angry screech on the other side, followed by a fist pounding on the door. And finished with fading grumbling. Sans sighed, opened the door, and closed the right door, seeing Chica about to get in the office. It stayed relatively like this for the majority of the night. But at 5:00 AM, the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan. Frisk had lost concentration, and hadn't noticed Foxy gone. By the time she did, he was already jumping at her. She screamed in terror. Sans, who had been at the right door watching for Chica, heard the scream. He turned around to the sight of Foxy jumping at Frisk. His left eye flashed its usual cyan-blue color, and he found that Foxy had a soul. Convenient, because now he could turn said soul blue. He did so, and Foxy's Gravity increased, sending him plummeting a foot or two to the ground. He grunted, and tried to stand up. Sans then used his magic to pick Foxy up, and throw him out the door, and turning Foxy's soul back to normal. Foxy, having gotten the memo, walked away. The two night guards never heard from him again that night. The rest of the night went pretty easy as well. And when 6 AM rolled around, Frisk bolted out the door and back home. Sans chuckled, and was about to walk out when he felt something behind him. He turned around, and found a golden, almost rotted version of Freddy Fazbear hunched over on the night guards table. Sans was sure that it hadn't been there at all during the night, and used a check to see if it had a soul. He found one, but discovered that the soul was hiding itself. He then saw words flash in front of him.

I KNOW HOW MUCH POWER YOU ARE HIDING

And with a bit of static in his vision, the golden bear had seemingly vanished. Sans thought for a moment.  
"Heh. So that's how that feels." Before thinking about the weight of what it had said. He frowned, before taking a short cut back to his house for a much needed nap.

 **~Generic transition is generically generic~**

A figure walked out of the shadows of the end of the east hallway once Sans teleported out. The figure had golden hair, unnaturally pale skin, and black eyes with white irises. "Hmm... Sans the Skeleton... How interesting you are. You, along with that very determined girl, might indeed be able to save us all... Including him..." The figure then vanished. Having teleported to an unknown location. Elsewhere in a sealed room in Freddy Fazbear's, in a room full of old animatronics (a few notable ones include a slightly charred and corpse-less Springtrap and Toy Bonnie), a lone music box which had stood still for years began to stir...

 **A/N: Well, a few things.**

 **Thank you to all the people who are enjoying this.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. It's done on Wattpad and I have felt lazy. But I will do better about it.**

 **I will be updating my other stories hopefully soon.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shard Opal was a human with standards. And these standards did not include going into a pizzeria with murderous and possibly possessed animatronics. But he knew this was the only way to get any answers to what was happening. So he did so. The doors chimed as he walked in, and made a beeline for Pirate Cove, where his first informant was...

~Later~

A red-haired pirate-looking teen was thrown into a wall for what he guessed was the eighteenth time. The cause was a very annoyed Shard Opal.

"Now, I'll ask you once more- why are your souls possessing these animatronics?" Shard cracked his knuckles as his right eye blazed green. "And I will turn up the heat if I don't like my answer, Foxy." Foxy gave him a glare.

"And as I already told you...I. Don't. Know. All I can remember is that purple-wearing night guard stabbing me and a few others, then I was like this." The voice sounded like that of a rough teenage boy. Shard sighed, and deactivated his magic. "Now, before you go and bug the others, they don't know either. The only one who would probably know is Goldie, and we have no idea where he is, or when he will ever show up." Shard gave the teen a puzzled look.

"And why would Golden Freddy know?" Foxy shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me. He's always been an enigma. I mean, he knows about the power your friend Sans has, along with the amount of power you keep behind the flood gates. But I don't know how." The very last part Foxy had to rush out to appease a freshly-pissed Shard. Said teen scowled, and walked over to the curtain.

"Well... Then I'll look for him. Thanks for that helpful tidbit of info." When Shard looked back, Foxy was his normal animatronic self again. He waved goodbye to Shard, who walked near the security office, and down another hallway not on any maps. He continued down in until he reached the room holding Fazbear's historical animatronics. Among the discarded ones was a golden bear. Shard's eye flashed green, and the bear rose, then fell back down. "Damn. He must be sleeping." He sighed, and walked away. He then heard the curtain on the main stage close, and decided to talk to Freddy. He went to walk over to the stage, but felt something pull on his right arm. He looked down, and a string was attached to it. He jumped slightly, and activated his magic, his right eye flashing green. He summoned a green gem to cut the strong, and jumped back when he did. Five more strings shot out at him, but he summoned three Railguns and fired them. The strings were burned up, and Shard felt a presence in the room. He used his magic eye to search for it, but found nothing. The presence started to fade, and Shard's eye returned to normal. He took another glance around the room, and walked out, to be greeted by Freddy Fazbear.

"Why are you here, Shard?" The bear's monotone voice had a tone of seriousness to it. Shard grinned.

"Well, trying to figure out some stuff. Namely why your souls are in those robots." Freddy glared. Shard just shook his head and smiled. "Oh what, don't want me to figure out your secrets?" The tone of Shard's voice was mocking, and Freddy clenched a fist. He threw a punch at Shard, who ducked and jumped to his right. Freddy turned to him, his eyes black with white pinpricks for irises. Shard sighed, and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Well, no use asking around here. I know the four main animatronics here don't have the answers I need, and Golden Freddy's decided to take a nap, probably to avoid me. So, I'm gonna head out." Shard's smile fell, and he looked at Freddy. "Listen... Two of my friends are the night guards for the week, and I know that you are the only spirit who can control yourself at night. So, can you leave them alone for the week? And not kill them?" Freddy looked at the teen, and gave a robotic sigh.

"Fine. I can do that." Freddy gave Shard a warning look. "But tell them to watch out tonight. Just because I'm not going after them doesn't mean that someone else won't. I've had a feeling in my systems that something is awakening in the room behind you." Shard turned to the storage room, and grimaced.

"Yeah, I know. I think I met it when I went in there." He scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly. "It didn't really give me a warm welcome." His smile fell, along with his hand.

"Not surprised." Freddy walked away, stopping next to Shard and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Watch out. I know you're history, same for you with mine... somewhat. So be careful. I know that you're powerful, but there is an upcoming fight that you'll need more than power to win. Be careful, Opal." Shard grinned, his right eye giving off a faint green glow.

"You too, Freddy. You too..." And with that, Freddy walked off through a secret entrance to backstage, and Shard walked off to the main area. He looked around once more, observing the monster and human children playing without a care in the world, and smiled. He then walked off, deciding to pay a visit to Sans and Frisk...

~Toriel's house~

Sans was currently sleeping on the couch, much to Papyrus's annoyance. The taller of the brothers was just about to throw the shorter brother out the window, but the doorbell rang. Sans's eyes opened as Papyrus turned around, and he grinned as he sat up.

"don't worry, i'll get it." Papyrus jumped, and turned around quickly.

"SANS! SO YOU FINALLY AWAKEN FROM YOUR NAP!" Papyrus gave a questioning look to his brother. "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN SLEEP ALL DAY..." Sans grinned.

"hey, don't knock it 'till you try it." Papyrus shouted at the pun as Sans walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a laughing Shard. "hey, kid. watchya doing?" Shard managed to control himself enough to reply.

"Laughing at the never ending antics that occur in this house." He wiped his eyes, which were tearing up from laughing, and calmed. "Anyways, is Frisk home?" As if on cue, the teen ran through the door and captured Shard in a bear hug.

"Shard! It's been forever!" He smiled, and pat Frisk's head.

"Hey, Frisk. How've you been?" She smiled as she put him down.

"Fine. But my new job has been a bit stressful." Shard's face fell at the mention of her job.

"Yeah. That's what I stopped by to talk about... I went there today, and want to pass on a warning from a... friend of mine." Sans gave him a suspicious look, while

Frisk looked confused.

"What is it?" Shard sighed.

"Be careful tonight. Something's awakening there, and it's dangerous. And please SAVE before you start." Shard spoke before Frisk could protest. "I know you hate SAVING, but if you die and don't have a SAVE point... Well... You can piece that together." She gave the teen a look. "And you can erase the file when you're done. Just keep it for the night, okay?" Frisk nodded reluctantly. Shard gave a sigh of relief. Sans, having given the two their moment, decided to interrupt.

"uh, me and frisk should probably be heading off to work." Shard looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go as well. I have to get up at 4 in the morning, and I really want to get some sleep." He started walking away. "Later guys!" Once he was gone, Frisk turned to Sans.

"Well, that was fun." She was somber, probably because of the warning Shard had given her and Sans. Sans nodded.

"well, like i said, we should be off." He grabbed Frisk's wrist. "come on, i know a shortcut." And with that, the two vanished, Frisk's vision becoming black.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans had a bad feeling upon arriving in front of Freddy Fazbear's through a shortcut. Frisk recovered from the temporary vertigo, and half jumped at the sight of the place. It had this sort of aura to it, one that Sans could only describe as being alive. It felt similar to when Sans had to fight another version of himself. That version had seemed to subscribe to Flowey's perspective of life, as he was cold, rude, and spiteful. Luckily, with some help from an unwilling Chara (because if they didn't kill Sans they wouldn't get to LV 20), the darker version was sent back to his timeline, and Sans had resumed his battle with the demon child. He shook the memory away, and looked to Frisk. Speaking of the owner of the RESET button, upon first laying eyes on Fazbear's tonight, they had felt Chara shiver. Frisk felt her sins crawling on her back as it felt like the entire pizzeria was judging her past mistakes. Both night guards shook off their apprehension, and entered the establishment. Their walk to the security office felt creepier than usual, as the two could feel the walls watching them. The two made it to the security office with no problem, excluding the creeped out feeling, and Frisk tried to summon a SAVE point. But somehow, they just couldn't summon enough determination. Chara gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Here. Let me help." As they said that, Frisk felt a sudden burst of determination. But this felt... wrong. Her eyes glowed red as a gold star was summoned in their palm. This time, however, the glow had a red tint to it. Frisk tried to pay it no mind as they created a SAVE FILE for the night. And seemingly on cue, the clock on the desk chimed, signaling that it was midnight.

~With the animatronics~

All the animatronics felt a chill run down their metaphorical spines as midnight arrived. Freddy, who was the leader of the group, felt his eyes go reflexively dark, and his irises become white pinpricks. He looked around, as a presence seemed to envelop the entire pizzeria.

'Something is very wrong here...' Freddy thought as Bonnie walked off stage, followed by Chica.

~Back with our favorite duo~

Frisk immediately checked Pirate Cove, and found Foxy poking his snout out of the curtain. Figuring he was no threat for now, she decided to examine the new camera that had appeared on the tablet. She clicked on it, and saw a room full of deactivated animatronics.

'These must be the animatronics they used in the past...' Frisk then heard Pop Goes the Weasel start playing from the room. She watched it, and saw the lid of a present box in the corner start to open. Frisk then threw the tablet on the desk when she saw what was coming out. It was a white mask with empty eyes, a creepy smile, two purple streaks akin to tears running down its face from the base of its eyes, and a red blush. She didn't know what it was, but it terrified her. Sans, who had been startled by the noise, turned around from the door he was watching, and saw the image on the screen. He walked over the the tablet, saw that their power was at 85%, and deactivated the tablet.

"let's focus on that later." He appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was freaking out. He didn't know what he had seen, but it set him on edge as much as Chara's empty smile did. He then mentally thanked Chara for their unintentional training at hiding his emotions. He flashed the right light, and closed the door calmly when he saw Chica. He heard running down the left hall, and used his blue magic to throw the Cupcake plush that was on the desk at the door button. It hit, closing the door, and Sans heard Foxy banging on the door before walking away. He walked over to check the door for Bonnie, and opened the door when he didn't see him. He also opened the right door when he found Chica wasn't there. He then walked over to Frisk, who was still freaking out. "hey kid, wanna watch the doors while i watch the tablet?" She nodded, and walked over to the left door. Sans picked the tablet up, and switched to the new camera immediately. There, he saw what appeared to be a large marionette standing next to the box. It turned its head to the camera, noticing that he was being watched, and pointed a claw at it. The camera turned to static, and when it repaired itself, the marionette was gone. Frisk, meanwhile, heard Foxy running, and was about to close the door when they felt something grab her arm. She looked down, and saw a... marionette string? She was going to ponder this when she heard Foxy at the door. She jumped right as he jumped at her, and the fox crashed to the floor. Sans heard this, and decided to use blue magic to throw him back out. But three strings shot out from seemingly nowhere and grabbed his arm before he could do so. Foxy got up, and jumped at Sans. The skeleton managed to dodged out of the way in time, though just barely, and went to shortcut over to Frisk, only to find that he couldn't. 'what!? why can't i use my shortcuts!? could it be these damn strings.' Foxy, who had crashed into a wall, stood up, and walked out of the room. Unfortunately, something else entered. In floated the thing Sans and Frisk had seen on the security camera. Suddenly, with no warning, it shot at Sans, aiming for his chest with three large claws. It felt one of its strings get cut, and narrowly avoided being cut in half by a green-shirted human. Chara, who had possessed Frisk at the opportune moment, had again used a knife they got out of nowhere. And for once, Sans was grateful for Chara's existence (this scared him). Chara sent a red wave at the strings holding Sans, and with his now-free arm he used his gravity magic on the marionette. It fell from its floating position, and onto a knee. Sans saw that the demented puppet had a soul, just like Foxy, and used his magic to grab it and lift the puppet into the air. "now, listen here, bud. i'm normally a laid back guy. but if you try and kill me and frisk again..." His pupils disappeared. "you're gonna have a bad time." The puppet gave a glare, and Sans threw him out the left door, and into an unsuspecting Bonnie. Chara then threw their knife at the button, the handle hitting it and closing the door. They then turned to Sans, the empty smile ever present on their face. Chara then grabbed their knife, and hopped over Sans, running out the right door before Sans could grab them with his magic. Sans hit the wall in frustration, and hoped that Chara cared enough about Frisk's body to not try something stupid...

~With Chara~

Chara had noted, upon leaving the security office, that the animatronics were stationary. They looked at the time, and realized that it was almost 6 AM. They grinned, and ran to where they knew the puppet would be.

'Chara, please be careful.' Frisk said in their head. Chara laughed.

"Stop worrying so much =). If I die, I'll just load the save file =)." This did not put Frisk at ease. It in fact made her even more worried. Chara just giggled, and continued running. They eventually reached the room where the puppet was, and found it standing by its box. It seemed to sneer at them before launching a volley of strings at Chara. Said demon dodged all of them easily as they brought the knife up for a slash. They sent a red wave of determination at the puppet, who used its strings to disappear into the ceiling. Their smile never yielding, Chara checked the puppet's stats. But all that came up was some static and random symbols. "Hm... Looks like someone doesn't want me to see their stats. Oh well. I was never fond of fighting blind, but I'll deal with it for this. =)" The puppet dropped quietly behind Chara, and swiped its claws. Chara somehow dodged, though narrowly, and slashed with their own knife, leaving a large gash on the puppet. It jumped back, and the two were about to charge at each other again but the 6AM bell rang. The two froze, and glared at each other.

"I'm guessing we are going to resume this tomorrow night." Chara giggled. The puppet looked at her, unnerved.

"Why of course! =)" Chara smiled, and walked out of the storage room. The puppet gave one last glare and walked over to his box.

~Earlier, when Chara left~

Sans stared after the kid, sweat coating his skull. The lights in his eye sockets vanished as he thought of what Chara could do to Frisk's body. They felt the presence of Bonnie behind them, and turned around, left eye blazing cyan. Bonnie backed off, worried. The bunny walked off, and Sans calmed himself down... slightly. He sat in the security chair, and ended up falling asleep. The 6AM bell woke him up, and he cracked his back.

"well, that was a good nap." He looked around, noticing that the animatronics hadn't approached him, thankfully. And since he hadn't felt a LOAD, he assumed Chara had kept Frisk alive. He teleported into the main area, where Chara came running out of a hallway. Sans had his magic prepared, and lifted Chara up in the air. "hey there kid. now, i'm usually a calm, humorous skeleton. but ya know, i seem to have lost my funny bone." Chara groaned. "so, if you don't give frisk back, then... well you can guess what happens next." Chara sighed.

"Sorry Sansy~. Can't really do that. I have a score to settle with that puppet =)." Sans rubbed his temples.

"no." The statement was simple, and Chara could see that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Fiiiine. I'll give Frisk their body back." Chara gave a pout, and with a sickly black glow their were replaced with Frisk's.

"you okay kid...?" Sans looked them over the best they could, checking if the fight with the puppet had left any permanent damage. Frisk smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My back is a bit sore, but other than that, I feel normal. Frisk lifted the back of her shirt up, and Sans could see shallow claw marks, and when she put her shirt down, the skeleton could see the faintest traces of her shirt having been torn. He sighed, and walked back to face her.

"well, you have some red marks like claws, guessing from the puppet. but you're fine otherwise. that's a relief. if you were injured, i'd get bonely on the graveyard shift." Frisk laughed at the joke, and Papyrus groaned at their house, feeling his brother had made a pun, even though the tall skeleton was sleeping. Anyways... Sans and Frisk walked out of Freddy Fazbear's, worried at how their fourth night would go...

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans sighed as he sat on the couch. The short skeleton just couldn't make himself sleep. And that was a new feeling for him. Usually, Sans could fall asleep pretty easily. Even when he was stuck in the reset loop, he managed to nap all the time. But now, it seemed impossible. And he had no clue why. Frisk likewise couldn't sleep. However, she knew what her problem was. She was trying to figure out how to free the human souls. She had thought of a few ways, but none had seemed to give any good ending.

"Why don't we just kill them =)?" And that was another reason why she couldn't figure anything out. Chara's colorful commentary. The girl had decided that she had enough sitting around doing nothing, and decided to go visit Alex and Shard.

~Zenith Park~

Zenith Park was a beautiful little park in Ebbot City. Many people went there to picnic, play with pets, or simply relax. However, on one Thursday a month, the tranquil park exploded with life... literally. Frisk pondered this as she saw the spectacle before her. An emerald green Railgun fired a green beam that was met with a large blue spear. The resulting explosion would have torn a smaller Frisk off her feet, but at her current age it only made her flinch. Once a month, on a Thursday, Undyne and Shard rented the park out, and used it as a large training field. However, a flying rock colliding with a purple hammer reminded Frisk that others would tend to join them. Today, it was Kyoya and Alex joining the duo. Speaking of which, Kyoya summoned a Decimation Cannon, and fired it at Shard and Alex. The wolf monster responded by summoning a hammer to block. Through the smoke of the resulting explosion, Shard sent a large group of crystals to spear Kyoya. The teen nearly teleported away, and picked up another boulder.

"Really? Boulder spamming? That's the tactic you're going with?" Kyoya shrugged.

"It works." And with that, the large rock was sent flying at them. Alex was about to block it, but Undyne ran in front of him, and caught the boulder. She then proceeded to throw the boulder back at Kyoya, but with ten times the force. "Well, shit." With a timely teleport, Kyoya narrowly dodged being crushed to death. He landed by a nearby tree, and leaned against it. "I vote that we call it a day. Anybody else?" Alex responded simply by passing out, and Shard just nodded. The teen then noticed Frisk sitting by one of the many destroyed trees, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Frisk!" Undyne looked up from trying to inspire Alex, and grinned when she saw Frisk.

"Hey best buddy!" The fish monster then proceeded to capture Frisk in a bone-crushing job. "I heard you got a job! How is it." Undyne let Frisk go, and the girl took a moment to catch her breath before responding.

"It's... interesting..." She turned to Shard. "Oh Shard, I have to talk to you about something." He grinned.

"Sure." The two then walked off to find a bench Undyne hadn't used as a baseball bat. They eventually found one, and sat down to talk.

"Listen. I know you have quite a bit of knowledge about souls..." Shard raised a brow.

"Yeah... So?" Frisk fidgeted in her seat.

"I was wondering... if you know how to release souls from bonding." He gave her a look.

"This is about Freddy's, isn't it." She sighed.

"I just want to give them their happy ending." Shard smiled.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But trust me, if there was I would have tried it already." Frisk sighed.

"Yeah. I guess that's true..." Frisk trailed off, seemingly in thought.

"Listen... Maybe if you put their souls to rest, they will have peace. How, I have no idea. But, hey, that's a start!" Frisk giggled at the face Shard made.

"Right." Frisk stood up, stretching her back, and turned to the still sitting Shard. "Well, I better get going. I need to prepare for tonight." Shard nodded.

"Right. Well, good luck!" The teen waved goodbye as Frisk walked off.

~With Sans~

Sans had woken up to a note frisk Frisk telling him that the teen had gone to Zenith park. The skeleton smiled, and looked out a nearby window to see sunset.

"wow. i slept that long?"

"YES. YES YOU DID, BROTHER!" Sans noted that Papyrus was shouting from the kitchen, meaning that he was cooking something. He also noted that he could smell butterscotch, cinnamon, and dough. This led him to the conclusion that Papyrus was helping Toriel with her baking. The short skeleton poked his head into the kitchen, and found that his assumption was correct. Papyrus was currently looking into the oven while Toriel sat at the table, grading papers from a test she had given her students earlier in the day. Sans grinned, and looked over to his tall brother.

"well, bro, i guess i was bone tired." Toriel burst out laughing, an Papyrus slammed his face against the oven in exasperation. The skeleton shouted as he recoiled from the device, his face tinged black. "you okay, bro?" Sans' eyes were filled with worry. Papyrus stood up, and glared at his brother.

"SANS! I AM SICK OF HEARING YOUR STUPID JOKES!" Sans grinned, noting that his brother was completely fine.

"sorry, bro. just don't go skulking around the whole day." Papyrus smiled.

"DO NOT FEAR, BROTHER, I WILL-!" The tall skeleton cut himself off, noticing the pun his brother made. Papyrus never continued what he was going to say. Settling for throwing his oven mitts at his brother and storming out of the kitchen.

"you're smilin', pap." Sans said to his brother.

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" He shouted back. Sans simply chuckled, and smiled when he saw Toriel trying to compose herself. He thought of the work shift he had to go to that night, and felt a warm feeling fill his soul, one he had not felt for a while.

'determination. heh. haven't felt that in a while.' Sans thought back to when the RESETS had started occurring. He remembered that he couldn't ever remember who would cause them, just that they happened, and that people went from escaping to dying after a while. He did later find out from both Frisk and Flowey that it was the demonic buttercup that caused it. So, after some spinning in the air from Sans' blue magic, Flowey apologized, and Sans decided to tolerate the flower's presence in the house. Thinking about Frisk also brought him back to when he first met the human. He had originally believed that she was the anomaly, and wanted to destroy her immediately (he wasn't actually joking when he had told the kid that without Toriel's promise they would have been dead where they stood). But he eventually befriended the kid, and their friendship only got closer when Frisk ended Chara's genocide loop. 'i'm glad papy doesn't remember...' Sans shivered at the thought of his brother finding out. He had only told Alphys about the genocide timelines, since she had known of the existence of the RESETS through the anomaly radars Sans and Gaster had set up. Shooing away the nostalgic thought, he looked at Toriel. "well, i'm gonna go find the kid. i want to get to the pizzeria early." Toriel nodded, and Sans walked out of the kitchen. He teleported out of the house, and to Zenith Park, now complete with craters from the battle that had occurred, and saw Frisk waving at Shard. The short skeleton smiled as he teleported behind Frisk.

"hey, kiddo." Frisk jumped, not expecting the voice of her best friend/duncle. Sans could hear Shard laughing in the background.

"Sans. You startled me." Frisk shot a glare at the laughing teen far behind Sans, and mentally flipped off the demon currently residing in her conscience.

"heh. i guess nothing can SAVE you from my startling presence." Frisk laughed, and Chara groaned inside Frisk's head.

"Good one. But to be honest, your teleportation ability really rattles my bones." Chara shouted at Frisk.

'Shut up, Frisk.' Said girl laughed in response, and Chara groaned.

"well, anyways, we should probably get going." Frisk nodded, and took Sans hand. The skeleton's left eye flashed cyan for a second before him and Frisk vanished, Frisk's vision going black. When it returned, the two were standing in front of Freddy Fazbear's. Frisk took a deep breath, determination rising, and steeled themselves for the night ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: New animatronic added just to be annoying. Well, hope you enjoy!

Frisk immediately set up a SAVE point, while Sans wandered into the back room. He looked for the heaviest thing he could find, which turned out to be a light blue version of Bonnie with blushes like Chara and eyelashes. Sans shuddered at the creepy face the deactivated robot made as he used magic to lift it, and put it on the present box that held the puppet. Said demonic animatronic heard the commotion, and tried opening the box's lid. Keyword was try. The puppet screeched out curses that sounded more like white noise than words, and Sans grinned as he walked out the back room. The commotion, however, awakened something else, as white pinpricks appeared in the darkness of the room... Along with a set of mischievous, light blue eyes.

~1 AM~

Chara sat in Frisk's mind, bored out of their's. Meanwhile, the dynamic duo of night guards had no trouble surviving Night 4 due to the previous experiences during their nights. What they didn't account for, however, was the giggling of a child to echo throughout the Pizzeria. Sans' and Frisk's eyes widened, and they panicked as they jumped for the security tablet. They flipped through the cameras, and eventually found what they believed to be the source of the noise on the main camera. The "child" had light blue eyes that seemed to be filled with more mischief than Sans thought possible, with blushes akin to Chara's on "his" cheeks. He, at least the two assumed the being was a he, wore a vertically striped blue and pink shirt, a helicopter hat of the same design, and blue pants with oversized brown shoes.

"Hello." The young voice said before disappearing off camera. The duo looked through the camera, not finding anything, before checking the doors. On the right was Chica, who very quickly got the door shut in her face. To the left however... "Hi!" Frisk jumped ten feet, while Sans just raised a metaphorical eyebrow. The smile on the kid rivaled the skeleton's own, but had a sense of... you get the picture. Sans, now that the kid was up close, noticed that it was in actuality a humanoid animatronic. Sans grinned, and teleported behind the robot, cloaking himself in shadow.

"kid. don't you know how to greet a new friend?" The animatronic turned around at the voice, but only saw a shadowed figure. "now, shake my hand." The animatronic did so, and the unmistakable sound of a whoopee cushion echoed throughout the Pizzeria at the same time Sans felt a small jolt of electricity course through his bones. He came out of the shadows, and looked down at the kid, who was laughing. "heya, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. so..." Sans paused. "what exactly are ya, kid." The animatronic's smile got wider, if that was possible, and he did a mock bow.

"I am Balloon Boy! Hi!" Balloon Boy paused. "I used to sell balloons at the old Pizzeria, until it got shut down." Sans chuckled, and led the seemingly harmless kid into the office. Sans heard Foxy running down the hall, and proceeded to grab the animatronic's soul and fling him back down the hallway. Upon doing so, Sans swore he heard a voice shout "Fucking cheater!" The skeleton assumed it was the animatronic, and shrugged. Balloon Boy looked around the office, before rummaging around in the desk drawers for something. He eventually found a set of AA batteries, and grinned evilly. He opened the right door, and looked right. The animatronic's weaker night vision made out Freddy in the darkness, and threw the batteries at the animatronic. Balloon Boy laughed as the bear screeched in rage and lunged at the small animatronic, who ducked back into the office and shut the door. Freddy flew face-first into the door, his nose making a cute squeak, and he walked away from the offending shield.

~3:30 AM~

At this point in the night Frisk's sides were cramping from laughing so much, and Sans had to walk away from the security tablet jut to try and compose himself. Throughout the night, Balloon Boy had pulled pranks on just about everybody, including the two Night Guards. And while it had been slightly annoying, it was still funny as hell. Currently, Sans and Frisk were walking out to the main area, where the animatronics were currently gathered. The robots heard footsteps, and warily watched east hall as Sans and Frisk approached.

"yo." Foxy glared at Sans.

"And what are ye doing here? You do realize that we could kill ye easily, right?" Sans chuckled.

"so, foxy was it?" The fox nodded. "anyways, so, foxy, i assume you want me to throw you into a wall

again?" Foxy screeched, but didn't do anything more. The rest of the cast, after a minute of trying to control themselves, burst out laughing.

"Traitors..." Foxy muttered as he adjusted the fake gun on his belt. Freddy, after containing himself, walked up to Sans, who's pupils vanished.

"Listen. I would like to call a truce for your remaining nights here." He was going to continue, but Bonnie walked up and interrupted.

"Cuz let's face it: you have magic."

"Which is cheating!" Foxy's shouting was ignored.

"We can't top that. All we can do is jump scare people and stuff them in suits." Chica walked up behind the bunny.

"You have short range teleportation, don't forget." Bonnie rubbed the back of his head.

"Right..." He drew the word out as he looked away from the group. When he looked back, Sans was gone. His head turned from left to right at lightning speed.

"looking for someone?" Bonnie shrieked, and jumped high enough to touch the rafters, which he clung to. His senses returned, and he dropped down. The robotic bunny turned to Sans, and shouted.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sans chuckled.

"i call them short cuts. it's basically teleportation, but i can go anywhere that i visualize." Everyone, sans Frisk, looked at him confused. "okay..." He drew the word out as he tried to find a simpler way to explain. "basically, if i want to teleport home, i just think of the location i want to be in, and i'm there." Everyone collectively nodded, and Sans sighed. "anyways..." His left eye flashed cyan for a second as he looked at all the human souls. "how did you kiddos end up in those robots? because for being animatronics, your personalities aren't that robotic." Frisk and Balloon Boy burst out laughing, and Bonnie grinned while the rest of the animatronics groaned.

"Ohhh, I like this guy." Foxy threw his hands in the air.

"Oh for the love of- I give up for tonight." He stormed over to Pirate's Cove, and somehow slammed the curtain shut. "Wake me when I'm needed." Freddy glanced at the time, and sighed.

"Guys, we should probably go

to sleep as well. We have a party tomorrow." The main rest of the animatronics nodded in agreement. Bonnie turned to BB.

"And just so you don't cause any trouble..." Bonnie never finished, as he grabbed BB by the head, and vanished into thin air. He then reappeared in front of the storage room door, and padlocked it. The group could hear Balloon Boy shouting to be let out, and banging on the door. It stopped shortly, and the group assumed he had either given up or fallen asleep. Ignoring the antics of the young animatronic, Freddy walked back up on stage, followed by Bonnie and Chica, who waved at Frisk.

"Well, until tomorrow night." Freddy's baritone voice held a certain warmth to it, and Frisk smiled. She waved at Chica as Sans and Bonnie exchanged grins, and the two night guards walked back to the security office as the animatronics powered down. They entered, and scrolled through the cameras once more, when they arrived at the East Hall's second camera, they noticed that the poster has changed. Instead of the normal Freddy, a golden, slightly deteriorated version was on it instead. Sans' pupils vanished, as he knew that it wasn't like that earlier, and the two looked up from the tablet to see the same bear sitting on the desk, looking rather dead. Sans felt his magic flare up in his eye, and Frisk felt her head spin.

"What... Is that...?" Frisk could barely speak, and they tried to fight off passing out. Sans, who was also starting to get a headache, tried to use his magic to lift the bear suit, which he assumed to be the source of this, up, only to find he couldn't.

"d-damn it! what is that thing...?" Sans, sick of whatever it was, summoned bones, which was harder than it should have been since he didn't even need his magic eye for it, and threw them at the bear. They made contact, but just passed through it, not injuring it. The only thing it did was make the static headache go away. And when it did, Sans used his magic to levitate the bear. "now. talk." Unfortunately, the 6AM bell rang, and the bear had vanished. Sans sighed, and grabbed Frisk's elbow. "come on. we're going to pay a certain human a visit..." And with that, Frisk and Sans vanished from the pizzeria.


	9. Chapter 9

Shard had strict expectations of what a perfect morning was for him. And he had been having one. He woke up, fully recharged, after a long night of sleeping, drank an amazing pot of coffee, and managed to catch his favorite show. Even the temperature and sunlight were perfect. However, Shard assumed that the Gods weren't on his side, because as soon as he dropped his guard and relaxed, he found himself pinned to a ceiling, his now-blue soul trying to weigh him down.

"Angel damn it!" He shouted as he heard his front door open. In entered Sans, who's left eye was flashing blue and yellow. He was shortly followed by Frisk, who had a simple and bad at covering night shirt. "What do you two want!?" He paused. "And more importantly... WHY AM I STUCK TO THE CEILING!?" Sans chuckled darkly.

"because we both know that if i didn't do this that you would jump out the window to try and escape." Shard's sheepish smile made itself known.

"What, me? Never!" A nervous chuckle emanated from the teen as Sans walked closer to him.

"now then, let's get down to business." His eyes darkened. "what do you know about a golden animatronic?" Shard's sheepish smile fell, and he grimaced. "also, what the hell is up with the puppet and why do the animatronics have souls? i mean, you told me before, but i want to know the how." Shard rubbed his temples, and spoke.

"I'll answer your first question last. As for the puppet, he's just an asshole." Meanwhile, at Freddy's, Puppet felt a feeling, and clenched his claws.

"Someone, somewhere has called me an asshole. And I have a feeling that I know who."

Meanwhile, with the slightly saner people, Shard kept talking.

"Secondly, the animatronics. And this might also give you a bit of info on the golden animatronic you asked about. So here's what happened... Long ago, a restaurant existed called Fredbear's Family Diner. At this diner were three animatronics. Fredbear, a golden spring lock bear, Spring Bonnie, a golden spring lock bunny, and Marionette, an animatronic stylized like a puppet who gave presents out to patrons. Anyways, at this diner, a child was sitting outside when they were brutally stabbed and killed by a man in completely purple attire. He was never found. The child's soul, unable to let go and accept that it died, took refuge in the puppet. And for a while, the child stayed the same as they had been in life. But, eventually, it turned cynical and bitter. Flash forward past a company being sold and a few restaurants, the 87 Freddy Fazbear's popped into existence. There, a night guard wearing a purple uniform worked. At the time, no one suspected a thing. But later investigation would reveal that he was the same man who killed the first child. Anyways, at this location resided the Toy Animatronics, which included revamped designs of the main four plus the new addition Balloon Boy, and Puppet as operational bots. And in a storage room in the facility were the decrepit forms of the original four. And in a more secret area lied the spring lock suits, which were deemed unusable after multiple spring lock failures. Eventually, the purple guard was moved to day shift, and soon after he made his move. He used the now-empty Fredbear spring lock suit, now known as Golden Freddy, to lure six children into the "safe room," a room outside the animatronics' maps, and murdered them. The puppet, however, knew of this location. And when it saw these children die by the same one who killed him, he resolved what he should do. He took each of their souls, and stuffed them into the original cast, Golden Freddy, and Balloon Boy. Eventually, the purple guy was cornered by the spirits, and as an escape tried to hide in the Spring Bonny suit, but due to excessive movement the spring locks failed, and the man was killed, his soul stuck between the border of life and death in the suit. But the kids weren't happy. They still wanted revenge. So they continued to hunt the night guard, and still do today." Sans and Frisk took all the info in. After a moment, Sans asked Shard a question.

"And what about the kids now. We've befriended most of them, excluding Puppet and this Golden Freddy, so why won't they be nicer?" Shard sighed.

"Puppet is quite cynical, and has lived for long enough to hate humanity and anything else alive." Frisk felt Chara flinch slightly at that statement. They may still be a killer demon, but being with Frisk all these years had calmed Chara down a bit from when they were a kid. Anyways, back to Shard talking. "Golden Freddy, though... I don't know. I guess he must be the angriest out of the children murdered in the toy location." Sans nodded, and let go of Shard's soul. This caused gravity to wake up and remember that the teen was supposed to be on the ground. He fell, and hit the floor hard.

"So, anything else?" Sans shook his head. "Good. Now, go home. You have two more nights left, and if my gut is correct then you're gonna want as much rest as possible." Sans nodded, and teleported him and Frisk home. Shard rubbed his temples, wished his friends to survive, and continued on with his morning.

A/N: So I will be doing a sixth but not seventh night. Originally, I had more here, but I decided to cut it when copying this over. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

It was 11:30 when Sans and Frisk walked into the Pizzeria. There they found the animatronics waiting for them. Frisk took a seat next to Chica while Sans teleported to the security office, grabbed the Tablet, and warped back, appearing right next to Bonnie, who grinned.

"I hop that you know some good puns." Everyone except Sans, Frisk, and BB groaned, including Chara. Sans looked at the robotic bunny and grinned.

"Don't worry. I worked myself to the bone thinking of some." Bonnie laughed, and Freddy was forced to hold Foxy back from killing Sans. For the next half an hour, the two exchanged puns that were both laughable and cringeworthy. By the time it hit midnight, however, everyone went silent as a dark atmosphere loomed over the restaurant. Sans' pupils vanished as the faint sound of Pop goes the Weasel could be heard. The animatronics instantly knew what that meant, and backed off. Frisk, not liking the feeling she had, called on Chara, who took over with an empty smile. All of a sudden, strings wrapped around the animatronics, tying them to the ceiling.

"Damn it!" Bonnie shouted as Freddy glared at him. Bonnie glared back. "Do you really think language is the most important problem here!?" Freddy sighed. Meanwhile, Sans and Chara were dodging strings that were lashing out at them. Sans moved left as 5 shot past his skull. His left eye flashed cyan as he summoned a Gaster Blaster. The smell of ozone filled the air as he fired in front of him, obliterating a group of strings. Chara, meanwhile, nimbly dodged the many strings that tried to trip them up. They smirked, and used their knife to send a red wave of Determination at the source. The sound of it hitting something rang out, and both monster and demon saw a damage indicator that said 10. Chara's smile fell, and they gave a neutral expression.

"Hmm... That should have done more damage." Sans grimaced, and fired a Gaster Blaster at the puppet, who jump out of the way but straight into a knife slash from Chara. It blocked the small weapon with its left claw, and with its right it stabbed Chara through the gut. Frisk collapsed as Chara receded into her mind.

"kid!" Sans shouted. He glared at the puppet, and prepared his actual special attack. He smiled with now empty eyes. "heh. you really did a number on my friend. but don't worry. i ' ." And with that, the puppet's soul was turned blue as it was slammed into the ceiling, leaving an indentation. As it fell, it was hit by volley after volley of Gaster Blasters. After it crashed into the ground, thoroughly burned, it was impaled by multiple bones. It gave one last cry before the body shut down and the strings around the animatronics vanished, allowing them to fall less that gracefully to the ground. "get dunked on you freak." Was all Sans could say before passing out from exhaustion. Freddy grimaced as he took a look at Frisk's wound. The girl, who was barely conscious, was trying to reach out to a nearby SAVE star. She summoned it, and touched it, but didn't save before passing out. It didn't matter though as the mere act of coming into contact with it healed all of Frisk's injuries. Freddy, though thoroughly confused, accepted that her injuries magically healed themselves as he carried her to a table, laying her down on it. He then brought Sans over, and put the skeleton next to Frisk. They woke up when the 6AM bell rang, and left worn out and needing more sleep. As they left, a shadowy figure watched them. Frisk felt this, but when they turned around to look, no one was there. They came to the conclusion that it was just paranoia from the previous night's events, and left it at that. What she didn't know, however, is that her last night would be her most dangerous one yet.

 **A/N: FIXED IT! Sorry about that. Have no idea why the chapter showed up like that**


	11. Chapter 11

Frisk sighed as Toriel worried over them the entire day. She had gotten home, and apparently had a couple bruises from the previous night. So, Toriel being Toriel, spent the entire day helping Frisk with literally everything. Which, while appreciated, did slightly annoy the teenage girl. Currently, Toriel was asking Frisk if she was hungry.

"Really, Mom, I'm fine. I'm not really hungry." Toriel have her a skeptical look.

"A-are you sure, my child?" Frisk sighed, and smiled at her.

"Yes, I am." Toriel nodded.

"Alright, I believe you. Well, I have to go out for some groceries for dinner tonight. Be good, okay?" Frisk nodded, and Toriel walked out of the house.

"hey, good job at getting her to stop worrying." Frisk jumped ten feet as the deep voice of Sans sounded from behind her.

"Sans, you startled me." The skeleton chuckled.

"sorry. figured i'd give you a head start on tonight." Frisk laughed. Sans smile increased. "anyways, shard's gonna be joining us tonight." Frisk tilted her head.

"Really? He offered to?" Sans' pupils disappeared, and his smile seemed more evil.

"who ever said that?" Frisk gulped, worried for the teen.

~later that night, almost midnight~

Upon instruction from Sans, the animatronics would remain off tonight. That way, if anything tried to attack the now three night guards, the robots would be unharmed. Shard, who was leaned up against the wall of the security office, was trying to fight off sleep with an extra large cup of coffee. His right eye flashed green for a split second in annoyance. Midnight chimed on the clock in the office, and the entire pizzeria gained a darkened, almost older look. All three of the guards noticed. Sans then felt a chill go up his spine. His pupils vanished as he turned around. And even though he saw nothing, his pupils remained gone. Shard, on the other hand, leaned his head out of the left door, right eye glowing green, which lit the hallway up in a more eerie green color. The shadows seemed to dance, before Shard could make out a ghost-like version of Foxy running at him. Though, this one was more torn up, like it had been used for parts and the leftovers left to rot. He shouted a profanity as he slammed the button for the door. But for some reason, the door wouldn't work. Upon this discovery, Shard moved on to option 2, summoning a Railgun and obliterating five layers of hell out of the ghost. Upon summoning the large, green weapon, the ghost fox stopped. But Shard would show no mercy. The Railgun hummed, the smell of ozone filling the hallway as a ball of green light built up in the gun. The fox tried to run, but it was too late. A green beam shot from the weapon, expanding once it left the track of the Railgun. It engulfed the ghostly fox, the being letting out a ghastly scream as it vanished from existence. Meanwhile, in the right hallway, the smell of ozone covered the area entirely as three Gaster Blasters fired off white beans of magic, obliterating ghostly, run-down versions of Freddy and Bonnie. But upon doing so, they were replaced quickly. Sans decided he wanted to find the source of these soulless ghosts, so he destroyed the current pair with two bones, and teleported behind the two new ones that popped up. He jogged into the main area, where a golden Freddy suit was giving off a large amount of magic. Shard came out of the left hallway, shocked at the sight.

"Damn it, it's Golden Freddy." This alerted the bear to the teen's presence. It tried to shoot a golden ball of magic at him, but he dodged. The ball exploded upon contact with the ground, and this sent Shard flying backwards, and whipped his coattails. Taking advantage of the bear's distraction, Sans fired a volley of Blasters at it. The bear was hit by the first two, but teleported out of the way of the rest.

"damn it. sta l." Sans threw a volley of bones this time, but they were all dodged. Shard, who had gotten back up, noticed that the bear had a soul. The next time it teleported, Shard turned its soul green. A shield materialized in the bear's hand, but that hand was soon taken off by a bone from Sans. Shard grinned.

"Dust the bitch!" And with that, Sans summoned a large group of Blasters, while around twenty Railguns materialized behind Shard. They charged for a moment, and fired just before Golden Freddy could fix its hand. The bear roared defiance as its soul was brought into critical health. This, in turn, caused the magical field he had set up to vanish. And as it did so, the six AM bell rang. Frisk walked out into the main area, where Shard and Sans stood, confused, as their right and left eyes burned green and cyan respectively. Upon the sound of the door opening, the magic in their eyes vanished. The three turned around, and saw the owner of the pizzeria walk in.

"Congratulations, you two. Here's your pay and pink slip. And who is this?" He pointed to Shard, who replied.

"Oh, just a friend. I volunteered to help." The manager nodded.

"Alright, that's fine." The words pink slip finally clicked in Sans' mind.

"wait, we're being fired?" The manager chuckled.

"Yes. The job is temporary, one week. So while you are technically being fired, it's just that your job is over." Sans nodded, and led the two teens out of the pizzeria. The three, on the walk to Frisk and Sans' house, talked and joked. Continuing their happy ending they worked so hard for


	12. The writer's looking back monologue

Copying this over made me realize how meh this work was, and make me question how it got as many views as it did on Wattpad (1039 Reads, and 29 Votes as of when this is being typed). Or maybe I just am too harsh on myself. Anyways, I still need to rewrite the prequel to this series on Wattpad (though, on the long list of things I have to do, that is on the bottom). Depending on how popular this story gets, I might port that rewrite over to this. Anyways, I remember I had fun writing this, and I am glad people enjoyed. And until next time, bye!


End file.
